Bad Romance
by Harajukaneko
Summary: Maily about sakura & sasuke, karin wants to keep sasuke all to herself but hes slowly slipping away to sakura. Sakura is dedicting herself to finally winning sasuke over, will she win or will she loose?


Helloz all ;), Thee names is harajuka, && Im a biiiiiiiig fan of anime, thee drama ones especially. so when I found this website decided to make a story. This is a sasusaku story. Sorry to dissapoint to all the narusaku fans out there but I think naruto should be with hinata. Uhm also I may have added a few characters of my own srry it would have been to hard for me to do the story if I didn't, idk if im any good so comment plz & ty!3

"Sakura I missed you." said a boy with blackish hair and mystery dark colored eyes as he took his arms & grabbed the pink haired girl with green eyes into his arms

"really? Ive missed you too Sasuke." Sakura said as she sunk into sasuke's chest

"This summer has been to boring without you, I thought I was going to die of boredum." Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waiste and put one hand on her chin and lifted her face so they met eye to eye.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said as she started trying to get close enough to kiss Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura wake up..."

"Sakura get up its time for our next classs!" sakura jumped up and realized it was all a dream. She looked up to her blonde headed friend Ino, Ino was one of the prettiest girls she knew, her hair was long and rich blonde, she had sky blue eyes, Ino always wears her hair in in a ponytale.

"C'mon get up lazy bones, were going to be late." Ino said as she pulled on sakura's bang. Sakura got up grabbed her books and exited the room with Ino.

"Are you the only one who sat there and woke me up?" Sakura questioned

"Yup everyone else said they didnt have time to be late but you know I really dont care, none of my teachers like me anyway " Ino answered with a chuckle

"Wow, So what do we have next?"" Sakura asked

"We have english.I didnt do the home work UGH!" Ino complianed with a frown. The two girl walked down the hallway and soon came to the entrance of the english room. Ino walked in but sakura hesitated. She saw the gorgeous crimson eyed boy that she been in love with all her life, but she's never ever gotten a chance to talk to him. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the room, she looked striaght ahead, and sat down.

"Sakura what took you so long?" said a boy with golden yellow hair and , sea blue eyes as he poked sakura, His hair was gently spiked at the top and he had a ear ring on his left ear.

"I uhm dropped a book."Sakura lied

"Yeah right, I bet you stopped at the door when you saw sasuke didnt you?" Naruto teased with a smile

"No I didnt! I could care less about him." Sakura said while not looking at Naruto

"Naruto leave her alone!."A girl with blue haired,really light blue eyes, hit Naruto in the head with a book, her hair was out, curly, and had a bang right infront of her right eye.

"Whaat? I was only messing around with her Hinata." naruto said

"Yeah, But you know how she feels about him!"Hinata scowled

"No its ohkay Hinata, I really dont like him anymore." Sakura said while laying her head on her desk, glancing over to sasuke there eyes met. "Oh my god why is he looking at me?" S thought to hearself while blushing. She quickly looked away & that caused Sasuke to smirk a little bit. "Ive never ever talked to Sasuke before, I bet he didnt even know I existed until just now." glanced at sasuke again out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke was walking right over to Naruto, who sits right behind sakura.

"Yo, Naruto." said the boy with crimson dark eyes, His hair was just like narutos but 100 times better looking on Sasuke, his hair was also black , and he too had a eyering but it was in his right ear.

"Yeah sasuke, whats up?"

"I need you to tell karin that im not coming to her house tonight since you live next door to her." sasuke

"Yeah sure, but shes just going to call you as soon as I tell her, or she going to think your at my house & bother me all night long." naruto complianed

"Yeah thats why, your going to give her my house number" sasuke said michiviously

"Why are you avoiding her anyway?" naruto asked

"Shes annoying, she wont leave me alone, every where I go she come to. Im really thinking asbout breaking up with her, but even if I do things wont change, she going to go back to being my grooupie and pretending like she still owns me." sasuke said in a annoyed tone

"Sasuke its time to leave I have to get class started here." Said a man with gray-ish hair, and grey eyes.

"Alright see ya later sasuke, ill tell her." Naruto huffed

"Yea thanks, bye naruto."As sasuke walked away he took 2 of sakuras led pencils. She looked up and he smiled at her with a face that just said please? She smiled back and layed her head back down.

"Thanks sakura ill give them back at lunch." sasuke said with a smile

"Ohkay, and yourwelcome." sakura smiled

"Ohkay lets let class began." said the gray haired man

"Kakashi can we just relax today, & you read your wiered book?" Ino asked

"No chance in hell." kakashi said with a smile & all the pther kids began to chuckle. After sakura saw sasuke's gorgeous smile, the rest of the day went past like butter. Soon the bell rang at it was time for lunch. Hinata, Ino , sakura , and ten ten always sit together at lunch. They entered the cafateria and they saw a brown headed with, with two ponytail buns on the top of her head. She had on hoop earings.

" Oh my god, TENTEN! YOUR HERE!" Hinata said as she ran to go give ten ten a hug

"Didnt you move to a different school already tenten?" sakura asked while sitting down

"Well I was going to, but then my mom suggested if I really didnt want to move then to come live with my dad and visit her on the summers. So yea im going to be here for the rest of the school year." TenTen said with a big smile

"Oh really! Im so happy, now our group wont be seperated, I bet nejis happy too isnt he?" Ino teased

"Haha, yeah, but remember we arent going out anymore." tenten said

"Whaaat? Why not you two were really close, you were like the perfect couple." Hinata asked

"Well you know us were ohkay one week the not the next, I dont know,its a lot of stress when you can talk to your boyfriend better and your just friends, but when you start going out again it seems like a big akward silence." Tenten explianed

"Aww well I hope thing get better with you two." Ino said. The girls began to eat lunch. As soon as they were done, naruto and sasuke came past their table to say hello, they had a extra boy with him.

"Hi naruto!" hinata yelled

"Heeey hinata, you still coming over today?" naruto asked as he tried to be cool and put his hand in his pockets.

"Ofcourse I am." hinnata said with a smile

"Good because if you canceled out on me, I dont know what id do, I planned a lot of stuff today." naruto smiled back

"Naruto whos your knew friend Ino asked?"

"Oh right this is shikamaru nara. He's in the same class as sasuke, and yeah he's new." naruto explianed

"Your asking who I am who are you sweetie?" asked the boy with brown hair that was pushed back in a spiked pony tail, his eyes are kind of shinky and dark colored, he also had a ear ring like naruto and sasuke, his ear ring was in his left ear.

"Im ino hun, nice to meet ya." Ino smiled while sticking her hand out to shake his, he reached out his hand and pulled ino twords him and whispered in her ear

"Your pretty, mabe we can hang out sometime." shikamaru asked making ino giggle

"sure when and where?" Ino asked

"Tomorrow 4:20 at the park down the street from our school." shikamaru replied

"Ohkay, dont be late." Ino let go of shikamaru's hand and sat back down next to sakura

"Alright im going to go back to our table and hang out with kiba, nice meeting you guys bye." shikamaru said as he walked away

"Wow ino I think he likes you."Sasuke teased making everyone around him snicker

"Oh shut up, sakura could you go get me a soda from the machines?" Ino asked while handing sakura 1.25.

"Yeah sure but I want something to drink too." sakura complianed

"I dont have enough for two sodas but ill share with you." ino suggested

"Here take this & buy a soda." sasuke handed sakura 1.25 to buy her own soda, a girl with light red hair, black rectangle glasses, and dark brown eyes noticed that sasuke handed sakura money, this ticked her off a little, "Why is he handing her money, thats my boyfriend not hers, no way in hell am I going to let whatevers going on keep going on."The girl tapped hergreen eyed, blonde headed friend, pulled on her shirt, and led her to sakura. Sakura walked over to the soda machine and slipped the money in as soon as she kneeled down to grab the pepsi the red headed girl smacked the slammed her hand on the machine and leaned over just a little. Sakura looked up at the girl, the girl gave her a dirty, sakura just ignored the girl and went on about her buisness.

"So what's your name hun?" the girl asked

"Thats none of your buisness, why are you worried about it?" sakura asked

"Aw c'mon don't be mean, i'm simply trying to make a new friend, or we could be enemies if you'ld like that?" the girl replied

"Well i'm sakura & frankly I could care less about what we are, making friends aren't the most important thing in my life, it's keeping the ones I have." sakura replied not paying the girl any attention

"Well I'm karin and thin is my best friend temari, i'm also sasuke's girlfriend, so im going to give you the BEST advice you will ever get in life, dont even go there honey, you have no chance in taking sasuke from me." karin said while getting closer to sakuras face. Ino glanced over to sakura wondering what was taking her so long and then she saw karin. "Hmm? That can't be good." Ino thought to herself as she got up and walked over to the soda machines

"Look I dont care who u are and who your dating, & I sure as heck don't want your boyfriend." sakura replied, karin was about to make another smart remark until she was ino coming twords them in the corner of her eye.

"We will contionue this conversation some other time." karin and temari walked away and went back to minding their own buisness.

"What was that all about?" ino asked

"I dont know something about me wating sasuke, I mean I like sasuke but I hardly know the guy so why would I want him, doesnt really make sence to me." sakura said as she grabbed her sodas out of the soda machine and handed ino her soda. The two girls walked back to their table and sat down with they others.

"what did karin and temari say to at the soda machine sakura?" sasuke asked while taking sakura soda at drinking some

"Hm? Nothing important, just girls being girls." sakura replied

"Is that so, ohkay well I have to be getting back to her now. I wont feel like hearing her mouth later." sasuke said as he gave sakura her soda back and walked over to karin and her friends.

"Yeah I think ima go to. Ill see ya later hinata, bye you guys." naruto said while walking over to shikamaru and the others. The girls spent the rest of there lunch time chit chatting about how there days were and what they want to happen tomorrow. Soon the bell ring. Ino and sakur got up grabbed their things and went to the rest their classes. Sakur saw saw karin in the hallways, and ofcourse karin and temari did ugly snarls at ino and sakura. Ino and sakura just ignore them though. Soon school was over and ino parted with sakura.

Outside Of The School!;][;

"Bye sakura ill call you later on today." ino said as she hugged her friend. Sakura began walking outside the gates of the school, she looked to her left and saw sasuke, surprisingly without karin. She tried to walk past him without being noticed, but was unccessful. Sasuke stuck his foot out and tripped sakura.

"Oh im sorry did I do that?" sasuke said with a smirk

"Ooh noo, you didnt stick your foot out into the middle of the curband make me fall." sakura answered sarcastickly. Sasuke laughed at sakura and helped her up.

"So where ya headed?" Sasuke asked

"Home. You?" sakur asked

"Well for now im going to stay here waiting for karin, she had 8th."

"Oh ohkay well ill talk to you tomorrow ."

"sakura wait, remember when we were younger and you used to live next door to me?" sasuke asked

"Yeah but that was a really long time ago sasuke."sakura replied

"Did I ever tell you I had a small crush on u back then?" sasuke said. Sakura face turned bright red and her heart beat felt like it just stopped, I never knew he even noticed me, and he used to like me? Sakura thought to herself

"No you never told me that, but it makes me happy to know that you did." sakura said as she gave sasuke a smile and walked away. Soon sakura go home. As soon as she entered the house her little brother shinta jumped on her.

"Onee-taaan!" shinat screamed

"well now im ahppy to see you had a good day." sakura said while giving her little brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home sakura!" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Heeey mom, im going to go upstiars and go right to bed im to tired to stay up right now. I can harld walk." sakura said while going up the stiars.

"Ohkay honey ill just leave your food in the microwave for when u get up to get it." her mom replied. Sakur went upstiars directly to her room. She put her books on her dresser and flopped on her bed. The only thing that kept playing in sakuras mind was how sasuke said he used to have a crush on her. Im not going to be shy this year, im going to muscle up the courage to talk to him and to hang out with him. Starting with tomorrow im going to become sasuke friend. Sakura put the ear phone in her ears and began to drift off in a deep sleep listening to te amo by rihanna.

To Be Continued


End file.
